This invention relates to a feed control method in a numerically controlled machine tool wherein, when a distance for a rapid feed is less than a predetermined value, a tool or a workpiece being fed is fed by cut feed in order to shorten machining time.
Heretofore, when a machining operation is commanded in a numerically controlled machine tool by a machining program having a section for effecting a cut feed and a section for effecting a rapid feed which are presented in turn, the cut feed and the rapid feed are effected in turn according to the commands of the machining program as a matter of course. However, in a recent machine tool, development has been made in the direction of shortening machining time as much as possible, and there has been a demand for development of such a system which is able to control a feeding so as to shorten total machining time as long as it does not interfere with a machining operation.